Enterprise-grade devices are often equipped with surface mount charging pads compatible with surface mount charging stations. Such devices are challenging to charge outside of the enterprise environment as surface mount charging stations are expensive and unlikely to be deployed in a consumer environment (e.g. a person's home). Hence, when a user, such as an enterprise employee, takes such a device home (e.g. overnight), it is likely the user will not have a compatible charger and the device may not get charged. Furthermore, consumer-grade devices are generally equipped with female connection ports compatible with consumer-grade charging schemes and/or charging stations that include male connectors. Such male connectors are prone to damage in enterprise environments due to torquing that can occur when connecting or disconnecting a device with the male connector.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of implementations of the present specification.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the implementations of the present specification so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.